Amends
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: After hearing about what an angel did to Sam a benefactor decides to aid him in an unusual way. COMPLETE
1. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer_:_**_ I don't own Reaper unfortunately. However, I can't deny wishing I do once in awhile._

_Why is it always me?_ I thought bitterly as I started to look through the drawers in the kitchen until I found a dried out pen.

_I thought angels are supposed to help you. Not break your wrist. Maybe that TV show _My Name is Earl_ is right about karma existing._ I continued to think to myself as I put the pen's end in between the cast and my skin so I could finally scratch the stupid itch that's been bugging me for the last half an hour.

"Damn it!" I yelped as I felt the pen scrape some of my skin off that was still covered by the cast. Frustrated, I took the pen out of my cast; threw it onto the countertop then looked over at the clock on the wall. 10:38 pm.

_Heck with it. I'm just going to go to bed._ I thought sourly as I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and kept walking till I got to the room that Ben, Nina and I claimed as ours till we could move out again.

Thankfully for all of us, there was one twin bed and a full sized one in the room so that we didn't have to share; or make me sleep on the sofa in the living room. I assume that it was supposed to be guest bedroom of some sort till we invaded the house.

Either way, I practically collapsed onto the twin bed without even pulling the covers over myself and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next thing I knew I felt my eyelids slide open and could only make out a blurry background.

I blinked a few times and sat up. I was at the Work Bench, aisle 13. _What the hell?_ I thought and rubbed my eyes, not totally sure if I was awake or still asleep.

So I stood up and looked down at myself. I was still only in my PJ pants and white tank top. That's when my mental light bulb clicked. I took my left arm hoping to pitch my right arm, just above my cast, only to see I didn't have my cast anymore.

_This has to be some sort of dream. Only thing is I actually know what I'm doing,_ I thought as I moved my right wrist. It was fine.

I bit down on my lip and shrugged my shoulders, thinking that in the morning this would be an interesting dream to tell Andi and the guys.

So, I started to walk through the Work Bench. Not doing anything in particular except attempting to take the fuzziness out of my eyes by blinking a lot. After about a minute I had gotten close to my regular sight.

As I was walking I came across a sight that made me stop cold in my feet. About, ten or so yards away from me I saw myself grabbing a shot glass off a stack of them. I blinked my eyes, but the image didn't go away.

That's when I saw Steve appear behind the "other me" I was watching. "Steve what are you doing here?" I heard the other me say. That's when I realized what I was watching. When Steve broke my wrist. I have some of the weirdest dreams.

That's when I had the sudden urge to jump on top of Steve and tell the other me to run with the shot glass back to the Devil and Andi; but I knew it was only a dream and I tried to talk myself into walking, or at least looking, away. However, I found myself frozen to the spot I was standing at like a statue. As I watch Steve break my wrist all over again. Then after he was done, he apologized to the "other me" and vanished, and so did the other me.

"What an ass hole. Huh Sam?" someone said from behind me. I turned my head, happy to regain my ability to move, to see a man in his late 20s, with pasty white skin, jet black hair and pale green eyes, who was also sipping out of a large soda from McDonalds.

"I mean, even _I_ know it's wrong to break someone's wrist when they're trying to win their soul and their girlfriend's soul. Especially when they need their wrist to win," the man said to me as he continued to sip out of the drink. "But I guess that's what you get for trusting an angel."

"Who are you?" I asked the man; and for some reason I knew that he wasn't just some character in my dream. He was real.

"Who do you think I am?" he rebounded as he stopped drinking out of the McDonalds cup.

I looked at him for a moment. He definitely wasn't an angel; he would be wearing white, while he on the other hand was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark gray T-shirt that advertised the TV show "Deadliest Warrior". Whether it was a legal T-shirt or not I couldn't tell you.

"A demon?" I guessed as I remembered Sock complaining about how Gladys and Nina had actually given him their own special nightmare for him before. Literally.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Close enough," he said and took another skip of his soda.

I sighed. "Well what's your name?" I asked him.

He paused for a moment while staring at me. "Taylor," he answered as I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Anyway, there is something I want to show you," Taylor said to me and took a few steps closer to me. In return, I took just as many steps back.

"Hey dude, I can't hurt you, you're just dreaming anyway. Besides, I'm trying to _help_ you not hurt you. Why do you think I'm here? I could be hurting a lot of other people right now. But thanks to my kind generosity and my hate of angels, especially a couple in particular that you don't know personally, I'm here to help you out," he told me and walked up to me so that he was only an arm reach away. This time however, I didn't move back.

I licked my lips. "What do you want to show me?" I asked him curiously.

I noticed how Taylor's eyes started to look slightly eager. "The Devil's newest attempt to try to kill you. Again," he replied simply.

I shook my head. "That doesn't make sense. He's been convinced that he can make me into that Anti-Christ thing. Why would kill me?" I asked.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Because he thinks you broke your wrist on purpose. To him, that is a sign of weakness that's way too deep to fix. The Devil doesn't want to think that even God wants you stuck with him so badly he would make your angel friend break your wrist," he replied then started to sip his drink again.

I sighed. That sounds like the Devil I knew. "How would knowing what he was going to do next help me?" I muttered under my breath.

Taylor laughed. "I'm not going to just _show_ you kid. I'll tell you how to survive this soul he'll make you capture and his little buddies," he told me with a smirk.

I bit my lip. "How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked him.

"When you wake up tomorrow and the Devil gives you your next soul you'll find that this dream and that soul will match. Also because this is a dream, so you can't get hurt. And lastly, because I'm all you've got honestly," he told me seriously.

There was a few seconds pause. "Fine," I said looking at the floor.

When I looked up back at Taylor, he was smiling. Not in an evil, or maniacal way that you would see the average demon do, but in an almost _warm_ way.

"Good," he told me and put his hand on my left shoulder and as soon as he did so the background changed.


	2. Taylor

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the television show Reaper._

I blinked my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked Taylor as I tried to make out the blurry background. Apparently, when you change scenery your eyesight goes back to the way it was when you first started to dream. Crappy, unmanageable and probably legally blind.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders. "Outside a warehouse," he replied as I blinked my eyes forcefully. After about a dozen seconds of doing so I could finally start to make out the large building in front of us and the fact that we where standing in an alleyway.

"Do you need a few more seconds to take the fuzz out of your eyes?" Taylor asked me. I nodded and continued to blink like my life depended on it for the next 45 seconds or so.

"Okay, I should be fine with my eyesight now," I told him, taking one last blink. Taylor nodded and beckoned me to follow him. So, I followed him though a door into the warehouse.

We must have walked in directly to the room where they stored everything, being that there were many wooden crates and boxes stacked up on each other and on shelves. Then I noticed about five other men in the room as well. It was hard to tell what they looked like, since they were far away and my vision was still a little blurry.

I looked over at Taylor. "They can't see or hear us," he said to me, and turned his head so he was looking at me as well. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"This is the way you should come in," Taylor told me as we walked in between the shelves and past two of the other men. I noted both as tall with muddy brown hair. "But you have to come at 6pm or a few minutes after. If you don't, one of these men," Taylor pointed vaguely at the five strangers, "will kill you," he told me seriously.

"Is that the time they take their break or something?" I asked him.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. It's the time they have decided that no one is going to come in unannounced and that they should play poker for hour," he replied and looked at me. "Of course the soul that you have to catch, the one they're guarding, doesn't know this," Taylor continued with a snicker, then looked away.

After a minute or two of silent walking we walked past the three other men. About 30 seconds later we stopped at a staircase that led directly up to a beaten down blue wooden door.

Taylor and I looked at each other. "Come on," he told me. He nudged his head and started to walk up the stair, so I followed him.

When he got to the top of the stairs Taylor opened the door, which opened soundlessly, and he and I walked inside.

The room wasn't much. It was mostly full of cardboard boxes stacked on top of more cardboard boxes, and was probably only the size of two living rooms. However, there were three wooden chairs in the middle of the room put in a triangle.

"Is this where the soul talks to some of his buddies?" I asked Taylor.

"Not yet. Do you remember the soul that the Devil had you and Morgan competing against each other with; when he was trying to see which one of you would be his advocate for the apocalypse?" Taylor asked me.

I nodded then shivered at the memory of accidentally winning. _How did he know about that soul?_ I thought.

"Remember when that soul made a portal to hell to get some of his buddies out? Well, that is what this one is going to do. Although this time it's not going to be two big scary guys coming out. It'll be one big scary guy and a drunk. So try to get this soul ASAP," he told me and took a sip out of his McDonalds drink.

"And most importantly, the vessel the Devil's going to give you is going to resemble a old single-shot Derringer. So you're going to have to get close to the guy and you'll only have one shot to work with. That means don't screw up. Also, unlike the last assassin you had to capture, this one will be able to turn one hand into an pistol and the other into a knife so you'll need to watch out for that," Taylor told me as he stopped sipping.

"What do you need to do?" he asked me.

"Walk into the warehouse a little after 6 the way you showed me," I started.

"Quietly," Taylor interrupted.

"Quietly. Walk up the stairs, watch out for the guy's knife and pistol and I can't mess up because I only get one shot," I said, and took a deep breath. "So where is the warehouse at?" I asked Taylor.

He put his hand into his pocket and gave me a piece of paper that was crumpled up into a ball. "The address is in there," he told me and started to walk to the door and I stuffed the paper into my right pocket.

"Wait. Who's the assassin? Is he American too?" I asked him and he stopped and looked at me. "Yes, he is American. But I think you're better off not knowing _who_ the guy is. Not yet anyway," he replied then walked up to me and put his hand on my left shoulder again.

"When it comes time to get him just remember, that in war we all have to pick sides. But on this case war is on you're side," he said with a smirk, probably knowing that I had no idea what he just said.

"See you later kid," Taylor said and walked out of the door.

"Sam, wake up," is the next thing I heard before I my eyes opened again. I was back in the guest bedroom. I blinked my eyes and saw Ben standing over me.

"Time for work. You slept in a little," Ben told me and walked out of the bedroom.

"Crap," I muttered and sat up, trying to decide if that has all just a weird dream. That's when I remembered the paper Taylor gave me.

I started to reach for my pocket with my right hand, and then remembered it had a cast on it after I tried to move my right wrist unsuccessfully. I grunted and mentally cursed Steve and his little angel friends. Apparently they where more important than his human ones.

So I went for the pocket with my left hand. And to my slight surprise there was something in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the crumpled paper up; it had an address.

"Wow," I muttered in amazement and then put in back into my pocket, this time however it was the left one; got up, and went to the kitchen prepared to tell Sock and Ben about my dream.


	3. The Gun

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Reaper unfortunately._

**Note:**_ Hey, Andi is working on your question VickyVicarious because what would be the point if I told everyone everything flat out?_

"So what do you think of it?" I asked Andi as I threw a crumpled up paper ball at the aisle 11 sign with my left hand. _Damn it, missed again._ I thought sourly.

Andi sighed and threw a paper ball at the sign herself and hit it right in the middle. "I think it was definitely more than just a dream," she said and looked like she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her and attempted to hit the aisle sign again with no luck.

She bit down on her bottom lip then glanced down at the floor. "I'm trying to decide who this Taylor in your dream is," she replied then looked away from the floor and back up at me.

"He's just some demon," I told her and grabbed an other paper ball from the metal wire basket behind us.

Andi rolled her eyes, took a paper ball from the basket and threw it up at the sign. Another perfect hit.

"I don't think so. From what you told me about your dream, when you asked him if he was a demon he just replied 'Close enough'. That means that he's not _technically_ a demon," she told me then looked at me.

"That, and because of what you told me that he said to you. Now tell me Sam, how could a demon that you don't know possibly know about a competition the Devil made you and Morgan go into? Or tell you, 'in war we all have to pick sides. But in this case war is on you're side'? That doesn't make sense," she told me then wailed an other paper ball at the sign. This time she just barely hit it.

I sighed. She did have a point.

"Maybe I could just tell my mom that Ben gave me a riddle to read about Christianity and then describe some of the things he told you. I just won't mention Morgan or you. She was always good at riddles and has read the Bible many times," Andi said to me then pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt," I said then threw an other ball at the sign. This time I missed so badly that it when into aisle 12.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath.

Andi chuckled. "I guess we should start cleaning up now. Go get the ball from the other aisle then come back here to help me with this one," she said still snickering.

"Oh sure laugh at me," I said sarcastically.

She smirked. "Just look at the bright side. When your wrist finally does heal you'll be ambidextrous," she said then patted me on the back.

I wanted to tell her 'then Steve will have to break both of my wrists'; but decided against it. Instead I just sighed, nodded, told her that I'll be back in a second, and then went to aisle 12.

I walked about half way down the aisle till I saw the paper ball that had managed to land right in the middle of the aisle.

With another sigh, I bent down to pick it up. However when I stood back up properly I wasn't it the Work Bench anymore.

I was in a gun store. It was a pretty small one too. There was only a long glass case, doubling as a counter, that had knifes and handguns in the inside of it. Behind the counter is they hung rifles up on the wall.

All the lights were off and there was no one behind the counter so the store must have been closed as well.

"Hi Sammy," I heard a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my least favorite person in the universe.

"You've never been to a gun store before. Have you?" the Devil said to me as he walked past me so his back was only an inch away from the counter.

"This is my first time," I replied. For some reason talking to him this time felt weird for me. But I figured that it was because this time I knew he was trying to kill me with this next soul. That, and because the last time I saw him was when he laughed in Andi and my faces for owning both of our souls now.

The Devil nodded and started to walk along the counter, so I followed him.

"And the only time you have ever shot a gun is when I gave one to you to capture Sally, right?" he asked me.

"What are you getting at?" I asked him, trying to sound as clueless a possible. I must have succeeded because he grinned.

"Oh, I'm just trying to see how hard of a time you're going to have with this soul," he replied then stopped walking and turned around so he was facing me. He looked at my face for a second then, probably self-consciously, looked down at my cast. I fought the urge to tell him 'You want to sign it?'

After about a second or so he looked back up at me then smirked. "Is someone still unhappy Sammy?" the Devil asked me with a sarcastic pouted lip. At first I didn't know what he meant then realized that I've been quieter that I usually am around him.

"What do you think?" I snapped at him then noticed that after the dream Taylor had given me I've been more nervous than angry or depressed.

The Devil grinned. "Well maybe you shouldn't have broken you wrist in six places. Anyway, back to business," he told me then handed me the usual packet.

I took it from him flipped the first page over and looked at the picture the was in the top right of the page, where the soul's picture was generally placed. The picture was black and white and extremely faded. It looked so old that it couldn't have possible have been taken after the 19th century. The man in the picture looked familiar though. He looked like he was in his mid to late 20s and had a thick mustache.

"Who is this?" I said out loud and looked through the pages of the packet the Devil gave me for his name.

"This Sammy," the Devil said and put his right index finger on the old black and white photo, "is John Wilkes Booth," he finished with a smirk on his face.

"The guy who killed Abraham Lincoln in that theater?" I asked.

The Devil snorted. "There's _a lot_ more to it than that. But yes, he is that guy," he told me as he looked down at the picture with admiration.

"Did you know he actually was planning to kidnap the president once? However after Lincoln changed his plans, Booth and his friends kidnapping attempted failed," the Devil said still looking down at the picture. "He was the first person ever to assassinate a United States president too," he told me.

"Um, okay. Can I have the vessel now?" I asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

The Devil looked back up at me. "Oh yeah," he said and turned away from me for a moment then turned back and had a vessel box in his hands.

I took out my left hand and opened up the vessel's box and grabbed the vessel inside then looked at it. "A gun?" I said, feeling my stomach doing summersaults.

The gun was smaller than I had imagined, probably only a half a foot long. It did have interesting engraving on the side of it though.

"How do you like it?" the Devil asked me and I looked back up at him. "It an exact replica of what he used to kill Lincoln. A single-shot flintlock. Except it's a vessel, it can shoot more than one shot and it wasn't made by Henry Derringer," he told me as I came across a revelation. He was trying to make me use up the only shot I had so I had no defense agenst Booth. That should be pretty easy, for the fact is that I'll have to shoot it with my left hand. _Maybe I could get Andi or Ben to shoot it for me. Definitely not Sock though, he's a terrible shot. _I thought.

I nodded to the Devil and when I looked up he disappeared.

"Why does he always leave me the places he takes me?" I muttered under my breath and walked to the door and opened it. As soon as I did, an alarm triggered and loud beeping hit my eardrums.

"Damn it!" I yelped, and ran down the street.


	4. Spider Man vs Iron Man

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything associated with television. Yet… _

"Where've you been? You were supposed to help me with the paper ball mess an hour ago," Andi said to me as I walked up to her. She was restocking light bulbs in aisle 2.

After walking a few seconds I was an arm's reach away from her. I pulled the vessel out of my pocket and showed it to her. "The Devil gave me the vessel," I told her.

She looked at the vessel nervously, and I could tell just from her face that she didn't like me showing off something that looked like an actual gun, so I pocketed it.

"Who's the soul?" she asked me as she put the last light bulb on the rack then looked at me.

"John Wilkes Booth," I told her with a slight smirk. I remembered in High School she once complained to me that she had to do a four-page report on him for American History class; I wondered how much knowledge of him stuck with her.

She nodded, but had a smirk on her face as well. I guessed that she was probably thinking about that report as well.

"Well please do me a favor and kick his ass. I doubt that you remember, but I had to do a huge report on him back in High School so… He deserves it," Andi said to me and started to walk down the aisle.

"So you don't think he deserves to go back to hell because he assassinated the president, you think he should go to hell because he existed?" I asked her as I walked with her.

"Well, if he never existed he would have never been able to assassinate the president," Andi pointed out.

"True," I agreed and we both took a right because the aisle ended and we were now in the front of the store.

"Hey, do you know where Sock or Ben are so I can tell them about the soul too?" I asked her.

She squinted her eyes for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, about five minutes ago I saw them both of them up in aisle 15 arguing about who would win if Spider-Man and Iron Man got into a fight. " she told me as she rolled her eyes then looked at me.

"Iron Man," we both said at the same time then started chuckling.

"I'll see you later," Andi told me, turned right and into aisle 9.

After a few seconds later I made my own right turn into aisle 15; and to my luck I saw Sock and Ben talking, or at least that's what it looked like from where I was at, to each other midway down the aisle. As I got closer however, I realized they were still fighting over who would win in a fight.

"Spider-Man would win! He has the powers Benji!" I heard Sock yell at Ben.

"Yeah but his powers would be no match to Iron Man's suit," Ben pointed out.

"Lies!" Sock said and noticed me walking up to them. "Sam! Please tell Benjamin that Spider-Man would win in a fight between Iron Man," he called out to me.

I sighed as I finally got up to them. "Sorry Sock, but I think Iron Man would win," I told him as a watch Sock's mouth drop and look between Ben and me.

"I can't believe you two," he said to us, turned his face to his right and crossed his arms.

I stared at him for a moment then looked back at between Ben and him.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that I got the vessel," I told them and pulled out the flintlock. "It's what Taylor said it would be. A single-shot by Henry Derringer," I said then paused for a moment. "Although the Devil said he made it so it could shoot more than one shot," I told them slowly.

Sock uncrossed his arms and looked at me then over at Ben.

"Sam, if it was originally made to be a single-shot then it's probably only shoots one shot," Ben said to me as he looked at the vessel.

"I don't see why the Devil would lie about something like that though. Even if he wants to kill Sam," Sock said to Ben.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know," he said then looked at me. "Did the Devil ever give you something that only allowed you to try something once?" he asked me.

"If he had, he neglected to tell me about it," I replied honestly then put the vessel back into my pocket.

Ben swayed his head and looked over at Sock, who was looking down at the floor and biting down on his lip.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Sock.

He looked up at us. "Maybe Gladys could tell us. After all, she does handle vessels," Sock said. Ben and I looked at each other; shocked that Sock would think of something that smart.

"That's a really good idea," I said to him. Ben nodded at Sock then looked over at me again.

"So who's the soul?" he asked me.

"John Wilkes Booth," I told him.

Ben and Sock's eyes got wide. "The guy who killed Abraham Lincoln?" Ben asked me; I nodded.

"When do you think we should ask Gladys about the vessel?" Sock asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, the DMV will be closed by the time our shift is over today. How about before work tomorrow," I suggested.

Ben nodded. "That's fine with me," he said then looked over at Sock, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"How much did Andi pay her to translate that demon writing?" Ben asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and realized about what he was getting at. "I'll ask her right now," I said to Ben then jogged away from them.


	5. The DMV Demon

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Reaper_ unfortunately. If I did there would be a new season coming up soon._

"Oh my God Sock, why does it matter?" Ben asked Sock in an extremely frustrated voice.

"Because it irritates me that everyone has been underestimating Spider-Man! Yesterday you both said that Iron Man would win agenst him, now you're saying that _Hancock _would too!" Sock yelped at us.

"Next," I heard Gladys say from behind tall red haired woman with a brown shirt on. Once she walked away to our right Sock, Ben and I move up to Gladys.

"Hi Glad-bags. I've missed you," Sock said to her.

She looked at him with a bored expression then pushed the black mat to our side of the window.

"Oh that's not what we're here for this time," I told her.

She cocked her eyebrows. "Then why are you here?" she asked me with an irritated expression.

I licked my lips then pulled the vessel from out of my left pants' pocket. "I wanted to see if you could tell us how many shots I have with this. The Devil told me that I had more than one, but a little bird told me otherwise," I asked her with my best pleading expression and voice.

Gladys rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm in a good mood today," she said to me then pointed at the mat she had pushed over to us.

I nodded and put the gun on the mat. She pulled the mat back to her side and picked the vessel up. She turned it so the barrel of the gun was facing her then looked down it. After a few seconds of peering down it she put her left pinky finger down the barrel then pulled it back out.

"I'd say you have about six shots with this one," she told me then put the vessel back on the mat and looked back up at me.

"Who was the little bird?" she asked me with a weird look on her face as she pushed the mat back over to us.

"A demon gave me a dream couple nights ago. I knew that I was dreaming in it, and he told me how to capture this soul," I her solemnly then took the vessel off the mat and put it back into my pants pocket.

Gladys started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked her.

She shook her head still chuckling. "Demons can't do that. We're not powerful enough. Most angels aren't powerful enough to let humans, or even half humans for that matter, know that they're dreaming while they're dreaming," she said, rolled her eyes then pointed to the door behind us, motioning us to leave.

I glance at the door then looked back at Gladys. "Who is powerful enough to do that?" I asked her with a quick voice.

She looked up at the ceiling with a pondering expression on her face. "Arch angels, the Devil, and God," she told me then squinted her eyes as if in compilation. "And the four Horsemen," she added, looked back at Sock, Ben and I then pointed at the door leading to the outside again.

----------

"How is that possible?" I asked Andi. I was behind the cashiers stand as she talked to me from the other side of it.

"I have no idea. But I was right there when he did the jumping jacks with his foot behind his head at the same time," she told me.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that is physically possi- Oh crap, Ted's coming. Pretend you're doing something," I said to Andi in a hushed voice.

She jogged away into aisle 5, pretending she was putting television cables back into their correct places.

Luckily for the both of us Ted had walked past us without a second glance and turned left into his office. I took a deep breath.

"Excuse me. Is this lane open?" a man said to me. I turned my head to my right to see a man in his mid to late 20s with inky black hair, milky white skin and was wearing black dress up clothes that made me wonder if he just came from, or is about to go to a funeral. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something off about him.

"Yeah. The light is on," I told him and pointed up at the square light with the blue number "2" on it.

The man nodded and put four packs of AA batteries on the conveyor.

After I rang him up and he started to walk away, Andi practically materialized in front of me.

"Who was that? Did he talk to you? What did he say?" Andi said to me quickly as she stared at the man wide eyed.

"Yeah, he said 'Excuse me. Is this lane open?' Why? Oh my God, don't tell me he was a past boyfriend," I said to Andi.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, he's not a past boyfriend. Just a case of major Da Sha Vu," she told me then opened her eyes. I could still tell something was wrong but decided not to press it.

"Anyway, how did the thing with Gladys go?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She looked at the vessel and said it shoots six shots. Then told me that there is no way in hell that Taylor is a demon," I told her then bit a sliver of my lip. "Hey, did you even ask your mom about 'Ben's riddle'?" I asked.

Andi shook her head. "I haven't been able to yet. I'm hoping that I can ask her sometime after work today though. She'll probably know who he is, or at least have a really good guess," she replied then scratched her chin.

"Are you going to go to the address that Taylor gave you?" she asked me.

I sighed. "I have to. All the addresses on the packet the Devil gave me are all the way on the East coast. The one Taylor gave me is only half an hour away, so I guess it's worth a shot. Besides, the Devil always tells me first if there would be any long trips involved," I told her.

Andi nodded. "When are you going to go get Booth?" she asked me.

"The guys and I are going to go look at the address Taylor gave me after we leave work today since by the time we get there it'll be after six o'clock", I said to her.

Andi nodded again and started to sway her head back and forth as if she was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She stopped swaying her head and looked at me. "Can I come with you?" she asked me with a small but pleading smile.

"Why? You do know that the address that Taylor gave me could be a hoax, right?" I asked her skeptically.

She looked away from me. "Yeah, I know it could be," she said to me slowly then looked down at the floor. "I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that nothing that he said to you was a lie. That no one is lying. Not the Devil, Gladys or even Taylor," she said then looked back up at me with a look on her face that reminded me of a child that just got into trouble for something. The look washed away in a second though, with a slightly self-conscious simile.

"I don't know why I think that though, since it is physically impossible," she said to me and then scratched her right eye.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I had been feeling the same way too. "Who knows? If a guy can do jumping jacks with his foot behind his head I guess it could be possible that no one is lying. But it's still extremely doubtful," I said to her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you can come if you want to. But if you die, don't blame me when we're down in Hell. Also, you're probably going to be the one who will shoot the vessel because I don't think I will be able to with my left hand," I told her with a sarcastic smirk.

She smirked to then nodded. "I wonder what the Devil does to people down in Hell when they are only here because he owns their souls?" she asked me thoughtfully.

"I have no idea. Errands maybe?" I suggested.

"That's definitely a possibility," she said to me.


	6. Who's coming?

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Reaper, just to let you know._

"Why would you do that Sam?" Ben asked me as the two of us and Sock put our "Work Bench" aprons into our lockers.

I sighed. "I don't know. Andi just seemed to really want to go with us," I replied as I slammed my locker shut.

"Yeah, but this time the Devil is supposedly trying to kill you. It just seems weird that you would let her come this time," Ben told me and shut his own locker.

"I'll have to side with Ben on this one. It would be more like to you tell her no, and then whine about it," Sock chimed in then slammed his locker door with his foot.

"Some of the reason I let her come was because she is better at shooting a gun than us. _Sock. _And, know that the Devil owns her soul she- may need some experience," I told them in a slow voice.

Sock snorted. "Just because I once tried to aim at a tree with my bb gun and accidentally hit a window a half block away does not make me a bad shot," he told me.

"You'd think the Devil would do that to her?" Ben asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I replied. To me it seemed silly that the Devil would have two bounty hunters in the same place. However, you never knew with him.

Ben looked down at the floor for a moment then sighed. "Let's just go out to the car. Whose should we go in this time?" he asked us.

"Andi suggested that we go in hers," I told them.

"Does she have heated seats?" Sock asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Lets go in hers then," he said.

"She'll have to drop us off back here if we are going to get to work tomorrow," Ben remarked as we all went out of the locker room.

-------

"Do we turn right here?" Andi asked me from the driver's seat. I was in the back seat behind her, Sock was in the passengers' seat, and Ben was sitting behind him.

"No. Right after the next signal light," I told her. She sighed, but continued driving. There were a few minutes of silence, where you could only hear a song that was playing on the radio and the car moving ahead.

"That's it," I told Andi as I pointed at the warehouse about a block ahead of us that I remembered from the dream Taylor had given me.

After a few more seconds of driving Andi parked acrossed the street from it. "What time is it?" Ben asked. Andi's clock in her car had broken a few days ago for reasons unknown and everyone was to lazy to get out there cell phones and see what time it was for themselves.

"5:53," I told him, looking at my watch.

"I thought you said that we would get here _after_ 6 Sam," Sock whined to me.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't count on traffic being faster than normal today," I snapped back at him.

"Chill guys, it's only a ten or fifteen minute wait," Ben said to us.

Sock grunted. "Then I'm going outside to stretch my legs," he stated to us.

"Sock, we weren't in the car that long," Andi told him with her eyebrows raised. "Besides, what if one of the guys from the warehouse see you walking around?" she added.

"There's no windows," Sock said and pointed at the warehouse.

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid. You're the one who insisted to hold the vessel till we got in the building," I said to him.

"Whatever," Sock said with a snort, opened the door and got out of Andi's car then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Five bucks says that he is either seen by one of the goons protecting the soul or does something to the vessel," Ben said.

"Don't say something like that. You'll jinx us," Andi told Ben nervously.

Ben frowned. "I was just kidding," he said to us then looked down at the floor.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Great, now I'm even more nervous," I complied then got out of the car too and walked over to the sidewalk where Sock was.

"You wanted some fresh air too Sammy?" Sock asked me as he attempted to touch his feet without bending his legs with no luck.

"No actually. Ben said something in the car that made me feel a little nervous. So, I was wondering if you would give me the vessel," I asked him with a small pleading smile.

"Oh nice Sam. Don't trust your good friend Sock," he said to me in his whiny voice.

I sighed. "No it's not that. It's just I would feel more comfortable if I had the vessel. Where it will be safe in the car," I explained to him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Alright. I'd have to give it to you in like eight minutes anyway," he told me then started raffling through his pants' pockets. After a few seconds he finally pulled it out of his left front pocket and moved his hand over to me so I could grab it.

However, before I could touch it, the vessel fell and hit the ground with pop. "Sock! Why did you drop it?!" I yelp, trying to make my voice as soft as possible. I then scrunched down and picked it up.

"I didn't! It felt like it was being pushed out of my hand or something," Sock told me as I stood up and started to examine the gun. It looked fine, not a scratch on it. I was going to take a breath of relief, but when I checked to make sure that the gun's trigger was okay it started to move from side to side violently.

"Damn it," I said and opened the passenger's side door, sat down in the seat, then shut the door.

"Sock dropped the vessel and now its trigger is wobbling," I told Andi and Ben.

"Hey Sam, not cool to take a man's seat," Sock said as he sat in the seat behind Andi and shut the door.

"You broke the vessel?" Ben asked Sock.

"See? I _knew_ you would jinx us with that comment Ben," Andi stated then looked at me. "May I see it?" she asked me.

I nodded and carefully handed it to her. She took it from me and gently nudged the trigger. It in return, started to move side to side as if it was treating us that it would fall off.

"Wow," Andi said then looked up at me and didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"That thing is going to fall off the first time you pull it," Ben said.

"Don't look at me like that Benji!" I heard Sock say. I turned around so I was facing them.

"I'll tell you two what I told Sam. It felt like someone, or something, pushed it out of my hand," he told us.

There was silence in the car. _So, Andi was right. _I thought. _No one was lying. The Devil said that the vessel shoots more than one shot, which was proven by Gladys. However, Taylor only said that I would only have one shot to work with. Which merely meant that I'd only be able to use one of the shots from the gun; not that the vessel only held one shot._

"You think the Devil vessel pushed it out of his hand or something?" Ben asked.

"Probably," I replied slowly.

I heard Andi sigh. "Time check," she said to me.

I turned back around so I was sitting in my seat properly then looked at my watch again. "5:58," I told her.

Andi sighed again, got her cell phone out and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Well, since we still have a little bit of time I figure I'll see if mom will answer the phone," she told me. There were a few moments of silence again.

"Hi mom, it's Andi. When you get this, please call me back. Bye," she said and shut her phone. "No answer. Again," she said to us.

"Hmm. Wake me up when it's time to go," Sock said.

"Sock. Were leaving in five minutes," Ben said to him.

"And that's five minutes to get me rested for the soul Benji," he replied then closed his eyes anyway.

"He is going to be tired when he wakes up," Andi commented with a snort.

"We can splash him with some water," I said as to her then pointed to the water bottle that was sitting in the cup holder.

She looked at the bottle for a moment then smirked. "Okay," she and Ben replied in unison.


	7. The Warehouse

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Reaper_. If I did do you honestly think I would be typing for fanfiction?_

"I want to do it," Ben said to us.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I replied, and handed Ben the water bottle. Andi and I turned our torsos so we were facing Sock and him.

Ben smirked, uncapped the bottle then poured half of the full bottle of water on Sock's once sleeping face.

"Ack! What the hell?!" Sock yelped as his eyelids sprang open. "What the heck is your problem Benji?!" he yelped as he wiped the water out of his eyes then pushed Bens right shoulder.

Andi and I looked at each other, trying our best to suppress our laughter. "We had to wake you up Sock. It's 6:05 according to Sam's watch," Andi told him. Then we turned back, opened our car doors and got out.

"You could have just nudged my shoulder or shouted in my face. Jerks," Sock said in a whiny tone as he got out of the car. Once Ben came out of the car a few seconds later, he and I walked over to the side where Andi, Sock and the warehouse were.

"Here," I said to Andi, then handed her the vessel.

"I don't think I'll be able to shoot the only shot we have with my left hand," I said to her. She smirked, but nodded in response.

"Okay, lets go in and hopefully not get ourselves killed," Sock said as he rubbed his hands together.

After about a minute of waiting we were able to cross the street and started to walk over to the warehouse.

"How do we get in?" Ben asked me.

"We turn this way," I started as I saw the familiar alley and turned into it. After about another minute I said, "there should be a door here."

I turned my head back to the warehouse and saw the old door Taylor had told me to go through. I grabbed its handle and turned it. And to my surprise it opened to reveal the crates and boxes I had seen before, but thankfully not the men who were supposed to guard the soul.

"Follow me," I whispered to Ben, Andi and Sock. Even if what Taylor told me was right and they were off somewhere playing Poker we still didn't know how close they were; hence the whispering. I figured probably close enough to hear us because Taylor did tell me to be quiet.

They all nodded, so I walked into the warehouse and they followed me. After a few minutes of silent walking I saw the beaten down blue door that Taylor had led me into.

I turned around and whispered to Sock, Ben, and Andi… "That's the door Taylor said that Booth would be in."

They all nodded their heads again. I sighed, glad that we had gotten all this way with no problem for once. Unless you count the vessel incident, or what was about to happen in about two seconds.

As I turned my head back into position, I heard a loud sound erupt from behind me.

"You have Michael Jackson's song _Thriller_ as a ring tone?" Sock whispered to Andi.

"My mom likes him," she said. I turned around to face them and saw Andi pick up the phone.

"Umm, mom… Can I call you back in about twenty minutes?" she said into the phone with hushed voice.

"Love you too. Bye," Andi said and shut the phone. "Apparently the guys aren't close enough to hear us," she said to me.

Unfortunately for us she was wrong. "Hey!" I heard a man shout from behind me. I turned around to see two of the men that were supposed to be guarding the soul. _Where's the other three?_ I thought.

"Oh crap," Sock muttered.

"Run," I told my friends and started sprinting for the beaten down blue door, remembering Taylor warned that if they got us they would kill us. In addition, unlike Booth, they were living and couldn't be caught by a vessel even if there was more than one shot in it. I didn't want them to die.

The others got the hint because they started to run back to where we entered. Except Andi, who ran after me.

Not knowing how to get past the two men in front of me, I grabbed a small box from atop a big crate and threw it at the person on the left.

By sheer luck the box actually _hit_ him in the head; must have been just the right spot too, because the man fell down, apparently unconscious.

The other man took a glance down at his incapacitated friend then pulled something long out of his pocket. At first I didn't know what it was until he flicked his wrist to reveal the biggest pocketknife I've ever seen. _At least it's not a gun_, I thought in a positive light.

That light soon disappeared as the man started to charge at me. I started to run again. I tried to go around him, but he realized what I was doing and changed his footing so he was coming at me again.

Just before he got to me, I saw a pair of hands pull down on his head and cover his eyes. I took opportunity to grab another box and hit him under his chin. He collapsed as well.

I looked behind him to see Andi, who had to have been the one who had covered his eyes.

"Thanks," I told her breathlessly as I looked down at the man's limp body. I knew he was trying to kill me, but I still didn't like hurting people.

I grabbed his pocketknife.

"Why do you want that?" Andi asked me.

"We don't want him to wake up with it," I said to her.

"True," she said then looked back at the way we were going, to the old blue door. "Are we going?" she asked me.

"Yeah…" I said and looked behind me and saw Sock and Ben walking over to us.

"Okay so this is how it will go," Sock said as he and Ben reached us. "I did all the work, but being the nice person I am, I gave you two the credit," he said to us.

"Where where you two?" Andi asked them.

"Hiding behind a crate," Ben answered.

"Okay. Lets just get Booth and we can talk later," I said and was about to start walking until I heard what Sock said.

"Yeah, when you two were kicking these guys asses," he said and pointed at the two men on the floor. "He ran past us and out the door."

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell me!" I yelped.

"You were busy with those two guys and we didn't have the vessel. You took it from me, remember," Sock answered.

"Great, he's probably not going to come back here. Now I have no idea where to look for him at," I said and put my uncasted hand up to my face, feeling extremely frustrated.

Ben sighed. "Look at the bright side, he'll have to remake his portal to hell," he consoled.

"Yeah, and I can talk to my mom now," Andi added and pulled her phone out and started to dial her mom's phone number.

"Maybe we could use the advantage that he needs to make his portal again," I said to them.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Hi mom. Sorry about before… Yeah. May I ask you something?… No. It's a riddle about Christianity that Ben gave me…" I heard Andi say into the phone then start to describe Taylor.

I started to walk to the door that led back to the outside, and they followed me.

"Well, the last soul who tried to make one needed a lot of equipment. I could tell that from just looking at his portal. So because Booth probably wasn't some mechanic in life he's going to have to get the materials from somewhere," I said.

"He was an actor in the place Lincoln got shot," Andi said. "No mom, I wasn't talking to you, just Sam. Anyway…" Andi said and continued to talk to her mother about Taylor.

"Sam, there are _two_ home improvement stores in this area. Us and the Bargain Bench,_" _Ben reminded me.

"Not unless the Bargain Bench explodes," Sock suggested.

"I don't think that'll work Sock," I said to him.

"Are you sure mom?… Okay, well thanks… Yeah, Ill be sure to tell him… Love you too mom… Bye," She said into her phone, she shut it then looked up at me in a weird way.

"What did she say?" I asked her as we all finally got to the door, went outside and started down the alley.

"She said that see thinks that he is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," she replied awkwardly.

"Of the _Apocalypse_?" I asked her just to make sure. I remember that Gladys said that he could have been one of the Four Horsemen, but she didn't put the word Apocalypse on the end of it.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hmm. Maybe Taylor believes in you Sammy," Sock said.

"Not helping Sock," I said to him then looked back at Andi.

"Which one of the them is he?" I asked her. At the time I didn't know much about the Bible. I did remember a comment I read on the Internet awhile back though, about the Four Horsemen each being different from each other or something.

"She thinks he may be either the second horsemen, war, or the last one, death," Andi replied as we got to the sidewalk and stood by the curb as we waited so we could pass the street.

"How sure is she?" I asked her. We crossed the street to Andi's car.

"50 50 on both of them," she said and got into the driver's side of the car. I went behind the car, opened the door behind the driver's seat and sat there.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I don't know," she replied. I didn't know why at the time, but I felt as if she was suppressing something from me.


	8. Golf Clubs

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Reaper_, or any other television show._

"So, that's what we're going to do?" Ben asked me as we got out of Andi's car.

I sighed. "Well I don't see any other way of getting Booth to _the Work Bench_ and not _the Bargain Bench_," I said to him and shut the car door. "Because the guy's probably short on money and will lean towards a place with the word _bargain _on it's building," I finished. Then looked over at Andi who was still in the driver's seat.

"See you tomorrow," I told her with a slight smirk.

She nodded her head. "Yep," she replied then looked at Ben and Sock who were now on the same side of the car that I was. "See you all later," she said then started to drive out of the parking lot.

After a few seconds of watching her leave Sock, Ben and I started to walk down to the other side of _the __Work Bench_'s parking lot.

"So, do you want to ride with Sock or me?" I asked Ben. Even though his grandmother was now fine with him, she had misplaced his keys to the car she had _stolen_ from him. Apparently, even though she had the eye, it couldn't help her find lost car keys.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go with Sock this time," he said to me as they turned to our left and to Sock's car.

"Bye guys," I said to them as I continued to walk down the parking lot. I heard them say bye to me too, as I walked over to my car, which was three or four spaces down from Sock's, and opened up the driver's side door.

I bent down to sit on the seat but instead of sitting on my driver's seat, I ended up falling on to the ground.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was obviously no longer at _the Work Bench_ parking lot; as to the fact that there were no buildings around, and I was sitting on grass. It took a few minutes of staring to finally discover where I was. "A golf course?" I said aloud.

"Yep," I heard somebody say behind me.

I turned my head around to see the Devil with a golf club over his left shoulder.

"You golf?" I asked him as I stood up.

He shook his head. "No, I just brought you to this location in particular because I realized out of all the places I forced you to come to, I never chose a golf course," he said to me then took the golf club off his shoulder.

I glanced uncomfortably at the club then back at the Devil's face. "So. . .What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

As I looked at him, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk form onto his face.

"Many things," he said then walked past me. I turned around and saw that the Devil had stopped walking after he was a few yards away from me and put a golf ball on the ground.

I heard him sigh as he hit the ball and watched it fly out away from us. "That was some nice box throwing back at that warehouse Sammy," he said to me as I watched another golf ball materialize on the ground in front of him.

"Thanks," I replied feeling uncomfortable. From his tone of voice, I could tell that he at least thought he was on to something.

The Devil turned so that he was facing me again. "What I don't get is how you through it so well. Almost _to_ well for your left hand," he said to me then paused; and gave me an almost glaring stare that made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Who is Taylor?" he asked me then turned back around so that he could hit the golf ball that was on the ground in front of him. Once he watched that golf ball fly away again, he turned back to me.

My mouth quivered for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know," I said to him.

The Devil frowned then took a few steps closer to me. "But you have an idea who he may be," he said, sounding irritated.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You were watching and listening when I went to get Booth, so why do you want me to tell you who Taylor may be?" I asked him.

I watched him roll his eyes. "Sam, just because I'm the Devil doesn't mean that I can get every little detail of something that happened when I'm not _technically_ there," he said to me as if that was obvious.

"Oh," I said then scratched my neck; wondering if it would be a bad idea to tell him who Taylor may be.

The Devil looked at the golf club that was in his right hand. "Do you know that this is made out of steel?" he asked me and nudged his head to the club.

It took me a moment to understand the double meaning. I took a step back. "We think that he is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," I said to him and immediately felt horrible for saying it.

The Devil looked at me with a confused expression. "What gave you get that idea?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Andi's mom and Gladys," I replied somberly.

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds; looking like he was seriously contemplating something.

When he looked back up at me his eyes where narrowed, as if he was examining me.

"Find the soul Sammy, you can't let him run off too long," he said to me then paused for a moment. "And I'm going to have to talk to Taylor to see why he is so interested in you," he said to me then started to walk away.

I turned to him. "You know which one he is?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah," he said without looking at me then disappeared.

"And he leaves me here again," I said bitterly then looked around at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was.

"Great," I muttered as I started to walk to my left, in hopes that it would lead me somewhere.

-------

"Where the hell have you been?" Sock said to me as I walked through the door of the house.

"The Devil transported me to a place that was really, really, really far away," I said with clenched teeth then walked over to him and Ben who where sitting on the sofa watching TV.

I sighed then collapsed onto the sofa with them. There were a few minutes of silence as we watch TV. "The Devil made me tell him who Taylor may be," I said to them.

They looked away from the TV then at me. "What is he going to do? Is he angry?" Ben asked me.

"He seemed really confused. He said that he was going to go talk to him," I replied.

Sock and Ben cocked their eyebrows.

"He is going to talk to both of them?" Ben asked.

I shook my head. "He said he thinks he already knows which one he is," I said to them.

Sock said as he looked up at the ceiling, with a facial expression that made me wonder if he was debating something.

"Anyway, I'm going to make that call now," I said to them.

"Go for it Sammy," Sock said to me with a smirk as I got up and walked over to the kitchen to get the house phone. I didn't want to use my cell phone because unlike the house phone, it wasn't a private number.

-------

"It worked?" Sock asked me a few minutes latter.

I walked back over to the sofa. "Yep. They're going close _the Bargain Bench_ down for their infestation of rats," I said to them.

"Um, Sam? Can you please move? You're blocking the TV," Ben said to me.

"Sorry," I said and moved farther away from the sofa.

I looked at the TV for a moment then sighed. "I'm just going to go to bed guys. Later," I said to them and walked through the living room and back into Ben, Nina and my bedroom.

When I walked in, I saw Nina already asleep on the full-sized bed. I smirked then when to the twin bed and collapsed onto it. I was dead tired from the extremely long walk I had to do to get out of the golf course.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.

I opened my eyes again and looked around the room. It was still dark, but I didn't see Nina in bed, in all reality, everything looked blurry. I thought about trying to go to sleep again but realized that I wasn't tired.

I got up off my bed, left the bedroom and walked into the living room. When I walked in there I saw that all the lights were off and nobody was around.

"Sock? Ben?" I called out and looked around. Although, I couldn't really see anything because it was as if I had on a pair of glasses that were way to strong for me.

"Wait a minute," I mumbled and looked at my right wrist. It had no cast.

"Taylor?" I called as I started to blink my eyes fast, remembering in the last dream he gave me that's what I had to do to get rid of the fuzz over my eyes.

I heard footsteps to my left. When I looked over there and I could see a fuzzy image of a man that had to have been, Taylor.


	9. See You Later

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Reaper_. It would be interesting to own it though…_

**Note:**_ I'm _so_ sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been really, really busy lately… Anyway, after this chapter there will only be two more. So, be prepared. I'm thinking about making a sequel after this is done though… I don't know, what do you people think? Anyway, I'll stop talking now and start with the chapter._

"Hi Sam," I heard him say. I could tell from his voice that he was obviously Taylor.

"What are you doing in my dreams again?" I asked him, trying to take the fuzz out of my eyes as fast as possible.

I heard him sigh and saw his fuzzy image walk away from the kitchen and sit on the sofa. "Well, I did tell you in the last one that I'd see you later. That usually means that those two people will see each other again," he told me and I saw him pat the seat to the right of him.

Still blinking as fast as humanly possible, I walked over to the sofa and sat beside him. Now that it had been a few seconds into the dream and that I was close to him I could see him pretty clearly.

"Did the Devil talk to you?" I asked him slowly.

A smirk formed onto Taylor's face as he nodded. "Yeah he did. I was talking to a friend of mine when he pops up out of no where and starts nagging about why I would help you," he said with a chuckle.

"You're not mad at me for telling him?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Sam, I know that things like this can't be kept from the Devil forever. In fact, I was actually counting on him finding out," he said then looked at me. He must have identified my confusion because he started to talk again.

"You see, the whole reason he stepped up on his attempts to try to kill you was because he originally thought you broke your own wrist on purpose. Thinking that you're too… sensitive to try to beat him. I however, was able to tell him that you're angel friend Steve broke it on instructions from upstairs, since the Devil actually came over to visit me," Taylor explained to me.

"The bastards," I heard him mumble under his breath.

I nodded then bit my lip. "So… Is the Devil still trying to kill me?" I asked him.

"Sam, ever since he made you become a reaper he has been trying to kill you to see if you can handle what he throws at you. But no, he is going to go back on to the normal souls after this one," he told me, but looked as if he was contemplating something.

There were a few moments of silence. "Why are you helping me?" finally I asked him.

Taylor looked at me and I saw a mischievous grin on his face. "Why do you think I'm helping you?" he asked me.

I bit my lip harder yet and couldn't help but think that we were playing Twenty Questions with each other. "Well, when Andi told me who her mom thought you were… from a riddle-" I started.

"A riddle?" Taylor asked with both of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. When I told Andi about you she wanted to know who you were, so she described you to her mother saying that Ben gave her a riddle about Christianity," I explained.

He frowned. "Oh. Well, continue with what you where saying before I interrupted," he said to me.

"Anyway, when she told us who her mother thought you may be Sock said that…" I said and tried to finish the sentence, but the words where stuck in my throat.

"No offence Sam, but Sock doesn't say many intelligent things," Taylor remarked, his face showing that he was trying not to grin.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was right.

"Hell, I'll just tell you. I'm helping for a couple of reasons Sam. One, because I think it's morally wrong that God would order an angel to break your wrist so the Devil would still own your soul," Taylor said then rolled his eyes. "That's one of the reason I hate angels. They will listen to God like they're his little machines with _wings_," he said with a sneer.

After a few seconds he shook his head, almost like he was trying to snap out of his rant, and then continued. "And lastly is because my brother asked me to," Taylor finished and started brush his pants with his hand like there was something on them.

"Your _brother_?" I asked him, surprised.

"Just because someone isn't human Sam, doesn't mean that they don't have siblings," Taylor replied softly.

I thought about that for a moment. "Is he… one of the four Horsemen too?" I asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said and stood up. "Well I better go. I have work to do in the Middle East," he said then looked at me with a weird look on this face.

"However, being the wonderfully nice, kind, and generous person I am," Taylor started with a sarcastic note in his voice. "I am the second Horseman of the Apocalypse, war," he said with a strange glint in his eye. "I wouldn't want you to disappoint Andi the next time you see her," he added with a smirk then walked out the front door.

"Later," I heard him call out as he shut the door behind him.

I woke up with a start. I blinked my eyes a few times and was happy to see that everything was vivid and that I was back in my bed. It had to have been some time in the early morning guessing from the light coming through my window.

I sat up and put my feet over the edge of the bed. _I've got to get a dream catcher,_ I thought to myself as I stood up.

-------

"Wow, we have a rush coming in," Ben said as he, Sock and I watched people coming into the Bench when it was finally opening time.

"Your idea definitely worked Sam," Sock commented.

"I wonder how long _the Bargain Bench_ will be closed. I mean, they've got to find out eventually that they don't have rats," Ben remarked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably just long enough to get Booth over here," I replied.

"That is _if_ they don't have rats," Sock said with a sarcastic snort then walked away.

I looked over at Ben, who was still standing to the left of me. "Are you on registers today or are you on an other duty with Sock, Andi, and I?" I asked him.

"Cashiers," he replied then looked away from the crowd of people and at me. "But that's good I guess. If I see Booth come into the building I can call the back room. That's where you guys will be, right?" he asked.

I nodded in response then patted his shoulder. "Well, you better go and get on the registers. We don't want Ted on our backs today," I told him then walked away.

After walking for a few seconds I made a right into aisle 5, walked down the aisle. When I came to the end of it, I opened gray metal doors to reveal the backroom, where things that weren't yet on sale were stored. I walked past some of the shelves, turned right, and saw Sock and Andi standing next to each other.

"Ben's on the registers?" Andi asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. But he said that if he saw Booth that he would call this room and let us know," I told them.

They nodded too. "But how are we going to get him back here?" Andi asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sam, we can't vessel Booth in the middle of the store, where there are people and cameras. Plus, you're vessel is a _gun_," she said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Hmm. She does have a point Sammy," Sock added his fifth cent.

My mouth trembled for a moment before I answered. "We can make something up. Tell him that some of the supplies that he wants aren't in the front part of the store. That they are back here," I said.

They shrugged their shoulders. "Okay," Andi said then looked at an appliance in the shelve in front of her.

"I just have one thing to say," Sock said and put his hand up, making it look like he was pointing up at the ceiling. "After we get him we have to go to the Brickhouse. This is an order, not a request Sam," Sock stated then crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes then walked away from them. "Whatever," I called back to him.


	10. J W B

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Reaper_, nor will it happen in the near future. Probably._

"Ug, when's Ben going to call? I hate actually doing work," I heard Sock whine from behind me.

I snorted then turned around to face him. "He may not even call at all," I told him. "Booth could wait till tomorrow or-"

"Why didn't you tell me this Sam? I could be lying around, but _no_…" he interrupted and started to trail off.

"I did tell you," I said, not bothering to hide the smirk on my face.

"Well- I- Uh- You know, whatever!" Sock whined then walked away.

I chuckled as I turned back around and was about to go back to working. "Sam!" I heard Andi call behind me.

I turned back around again and saw her jogging toward me. "Yeah?" I asked her.

After she got to me, she took a deep breath. "Ben just called. He said that he saw Booth walking in," she said.

"Did he say if he saw him walking over to any area of the store?" I asked her. Andi shook her head.

I bit my lip. "Sock!" I called out.

"What?" I heard him say to my right. I looked over and saw him only a few yards away, walking over to us.

"Ben just called and said he saw Booth," I explained. "He didn't tell us where though. Can you help me go around the store and find him?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he answered.

I nodded and looked back at Andi. "Do you think you could just stay here with the gun? You're the only one of us that will be able to vessel him successfully," I told her then took the vessel out of my pants pocket and handed it over to her.

She smirked. "It'll be my pleasure," she told me.

"Okay, let's go," I said to Sock as we both walked out of the back room and over into the sales floor of the store.

"Are we going to stay together and look for him or what?" Sock asked me.

"Um, I guess I could just look to see if he's on the right side of the store and you can look on the left side of the store," I replied.

Sock nodded and walked away to our left. I looked at him walk away for a moment then walked to the right and started to look down at the aisles as I past them. After aisle 10, I was about ready to give into the thought that he was either on the left side of the store, or in the front where I couldn't see him, until I got to aisle 13 and saw him.

He was only about ten yards away from me and he still had the thick mustache he had on in the photo that the Devil had given me. I didn't understand that, being that it's the first thing you recognize when you see him. Yet again, he probably thought that if people did see him, that they'd just think he looked familiar or thought he just looked a lot like Abraham Lincoln's assassin.

I shrugged the thought off as I walked over to him. "Hi sir. Can I help you with anything?" I asked him.

Booth looked away from the shelf and at me. "Yes. Do you have any…" he said then pause for a moment, like he was trying to find the right words. "Iron slabs?" he asked me.

"You mean iron boards?" I asked him and he nodded in response. I pretended to ponder for a few moments. "Yeah, we do. But they're in the back room," I told him smoothly and started to walk back up the aisle.

I turned my head around and saw him still standing where he was before. "If you want to pick the size you want you'll want to follow me," I told him. Booth nodded in understanding and followed me out of the aisle and back into the back room.

"Where are they?" he asked me.

"They're in the back right of the room," I lied to him as we continued to walk down to the end of the room. _Come on Andi._ I thought nervously.

Just moments after I thought that I heard an other set of very light, almost unnoticeable footsteps close behind me then a loud sharp noise that sounded like metal hitting metal.

I turned my head around and I saw that Booth and Andi were in between some shelves. Booth had grabbed onto both of Andi's hands and had them up above her head, preventing her from shooting him.

Not bothering to think if he knew if she was trying to vessel him, or just thought she was just some psychotic chick; I ran over to them and from behind, I grabbed Booth's wrists and tried to pull him off her.

Booth didn't take lightly to it and started to use his right leg to kick me since he couldn't use his hands. It didn't bother me much, until he hit a rather… unfortunate place that made me let him go.

Once I let go I saw Booth's left hand turn into a knife and cut Andi's hand just below her knuckles. "Owe!" I heard her yelp then dropped the vessel.

My reflexes must have greatly improved, because I dropped to the floor on my stomach just in time to catch it with my left hand. Not hesitating, I bent my arm and shot Booth in his left leg. The moment I did he turned to a cloud of red light and shot into the vessel.

I looked at the floor below my hand and picked up the trigger that had fallen off the gun with the fingers with my casted hand, then put it into my pocket and stood up.

"How's your hand?" I asked Andi.

She looked down at her right hand, that she was holding up against her chest, and pulled it away from her chest so that she and I could both see the cut. I looked bad, it didn't seem deep of course, but it was it was long enough to reach each side of her hand and was bleeding a lot.

"Crap," she said and took her other hand and started to wipe some of the blood onto the metal on the shelves.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"We have to have some reason that my hand is cut," she said and motioned with her hand to put the vessel back into my pocket.

I did so and she and I walked out of the back room and directly to the outside by using the back door. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" I asked her.

Andi shook her head. "No. Stay here and tell Ted that I left because I tripped and cut my hand on some metal," she told me.

I nodded and we walked over to her car. "I'm sorry Andi," I told her as I looked down at the ground.

I heard her sigh. "It's okay Sam; it's not your fault," she said to me and got into her car.

-------

"Did you turn in the vessel yet?" Ben asked me. He and I were both back at the house, and watching the new episode of "One Life to Live" on the DVR.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I replied to him.

Ben nodded his head as well and looked like he was contemplating something. "Isn't Abraham Lincoln on Hell's most wanted list?" he asked me.

I frowned and looked away from the TV. "Yeah, I think I remember seeing him on a packet Gladys showed us awhile back," I said slowly._ Why did he go to Hell, though? You'd think that he'd go to Heaven._ I though as I stared at the wall.

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to bed; it's past midnight and _we_ have first shift tomorrow," Ben said then stood up. "You can keep watching this if you what. I can just skip to the part that I was at," Ben said to me then walked out of the living room.

I sighed and turned off the TV once he left; thinking that I should probably get some sleep too, being that I had the same shift as him the next day.

So, I stood up as well and walked out of the living room and into the bedroom which I shared with Ben and Nina. I didn't bother to look at either of them as I walked past them and collapsed onto the twin bed.

The next thing I knew I fell to the ground, chest first. I gasped, feeling all of the air come out of my lungs. I blinked a few times as I stood up. Once I was standing I looked around; noting the fog that seemed to be over my eyes. _Another dream?_ I thought as I blinked like a madman. _Why would Taylor give me another dream already?_ I thought as a light bulb clicked in my head. _Unless it's not Taylor._

I stood there for about a minute, able to successfully get the fuzz out of my eyes. Once I did I finally realized where I was; a movie theater. "Sam?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Andi in blue PJs.

"What are you doing here?" we asked each other in unison.


	11. Conquest

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own_ Reaper_ unfortunately._

**Note: **_The last chapter! :'( Don't worry though people; I plan on writing a sequel. I'll call it, _Nature Over Nurture_. I'll give you its summary at the end of this chapter. Why? Because I can._

I looked at Andi with a confused look on my face and I knew for some reason that she was the real Andi, not a fake dream one. "What are we doing here?" I asked her.

She looked away from my face and to her bare feet. I felt that she knew the answer to the question. Whether or not she wanted to tell me, however, I didn't know. I heard her sigh deeply. "This is where Seth always takes me," she replied slowly then looked back at my face. Nervousness was written all over her face.

"Who's Seth?" I asked her slowly and carefully. I had a bad feeling.

Andi shrugged her shoulders, still looking unsure. "He has been coming into my dreams ever since you told me about Taylor at work. He keeps telling me that you'll be fine and that he has everything taken care of," she told me, looking and sounding less nervous now. I noticed how she got around the question.

Biting my lip, I remembered Taylor telling me that one of his brothers had asked him to enter my dreams and help me. _Maybe Seth is the brother he was talking about,_ I thought. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I said, feeling surprised. This wasn't something that Andi would keep from me.

"He told me that I shouldn't tell you. That it would only make you nervous," she answered simply, with an apologetic face. I released my lip and sighed. _She has been acting weirdly lately. Maybe this is the reason,_ I thought.

I glanced around the movie theater, half expecting to see Seth behind the snack counter or standing in a corner. After only about a half a minute of looking, I figured he wasn't here until… "Hi guys," I heard a man's voice say behind me. I jumped.

"Wow. You startle easily," I heard him say calmly. I turned around and saw a man of about 31 years, roughly six feet tall, with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed nicely too, not in a suit like the Devil though. He just had on a pair of dark brown slacks, a tie, and a white collared shirt. What had my attention however, was the black leather strap that was across his chest. What it was holding, I couldn't see yet because it was completely shielded by his back.

The man looked down at me, with a small smirk on his face. "Hi Sam," he said in an amused tone and held his hand out to me. "I'm Taylor's brother, Seth," he told me smoothly.

I took his hand and shook it slowly. "Which one are you?" I asked him then let go.

"The first one," I heard Andi say beside me. I turned to her.

"Which one is that?" I said.

Her face looked blank for a moment. "Conquest," Seth answered. I turned my head back over to him. _Conquest…_ I thought as I tried to rack my brain. _What does that mean?_

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's basically means taking over other countries," he said as if he knew what I was thinking. _I hope not._

"So… Why did you bring Andi and me here?" I asked him, starting to feel irritated.

Seth smirked. "Three reasons," he told me smoothly and held up three fingers. "One," he put a finger down, "I wanted to say hi to both of you. I've been lonely lately. Two," he put another finger down so only his thumb was still up, "I thought I would tell you Sam: Yes, I'm the one who asked Taylor. And lastly," he put his thumb down, "it's because I decided that I'm going to be a courteous person today and give you a… heads up," he said to us.

I glance over at Andi, hoping she knew what he was talking about. However, she looked back at me with about as much confusion in her eyes as I felt. "A warning?" I asked Seth with a cocked eyebrow.

He nodded, trying to fight a smug look on his face. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it," he said. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that you'll be seeing a lot more of me," he told me slowly, "and not necessarily in your dreams."

"_What?"_ I asked him, feeling extremely confused now.

Seth sighed and walked to my right and leaned onto the snake counter. I could finally see what was strapped to Seth's back. A rifle. "Sam," he said in an almost irritated tone. "I've been bored lately," he told me. "I haven't had anything very interesting to do since Hitler committed suicide. Sure, I have had little jobs to do every now and again, but nothing serious. Do you have any idea how much day time television I've watched?" he said then shivered. "So, I'm taking a special interest in you for reasons I'm sure you already know," Seth told me with a mischievous grin.

I felt my stomach turn. "I'm not going to let _anyone_ change me into something I don't want to be," I told him firmly, surprising myself with my sudden burst of courage.

Seth snorted. "That's what Napoleon told me," he said and rolled his eyes. "Well, I better let you two wake up," he said as he glanced over at Andi then gave her a small smile. "You don't want to be late for work."

I woke up and saw Sock jumping up and down on his knees on the foot of my bed. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" I said and sat up.

"I thought you were going to sleep in," Sock said to me. "Well, you can't do that today. That's for tomorrow morning, after you come willingly to the Brickhouse. If you don't come willingly, we'll discuss that later," he said then got off my bed.

I grinned, remembering Sock's comment from yesterday. "I'll come willingly, don't worry," I said and got out of my bed.

-------

"That's $5.68," I told the blond haired woman customer. She nodded and handed me the exact amount of cash. "Thank you, come again," I said to her as she walked away with the item she had bought.

"Wow. Somebody is polite today," I heard someone say to my right. I turned my head to see the Devil standing in front of the conveyor.

I sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "What do you want?" I asked him, not bothering to hide my irritation.

"Hmm, I stand corrected," he said and walked over so he was in front of me. "I just wanted to tell you did a good job at capturing Lincoln's assassin… for a lefty," he said with a smirk then tossed a TV cable on the conveyor. I squinted as I tried not to think_ why_ he wanted one and rang him up.

"Thank you," he said to me with a mischievous grin and started to walk away. As he walked to the end of the lane, he stopped and turned his head. "Good luck," he added and walked out of the building.

**Eek, it's done! Well, I better go through with my promise and give you the summary for the sequel. See, I can be a nice person… **

_**Sequel to Amends. Problems emerge when Sam is being terrorized by vivid and realistic nightmares of an archangel and an unknown character fighting over his life. Shortly after, life-threatening things start to happen around him and he finds out that Morgan has escaped from Hell.**_

**Hmm, how does it sound? Will you read it? **


End file.
